Moonlit Beauty
by OniTenshii
Summary: This is just something I made as a response to a request on my old Quizilla account. HIDANxOC be warned it's a citrus story. By the way I do most requests for Naruto and Bleach, if interested message me and we can talk about details. Well go and enjoy!


_Hello. This is a small lemon oneshot made for a request from a friend. _

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any Naruto character or the actual manga/anime plot. I am not making this for profits or any other reason than pure love of writing, just like with all my beloved creations._

_Warnings: This story is not the strongest citrus I've ever seen or created but should only be read by teenagers or higher, or really REALLY mature young ones. Light cursing is used and alot of sexual content is contained in the story._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Ja ne_

* * *

Rin sat on the tree branch and just sat there staring up at the night sky wondering what the hell she wanted to do. Well she knew exactly what she wanted to do but couldn't figure out how to do it. The young kunoichi jumps down and starts walking around with a sigh. 'How the hell am I going to explain this one to Pein.....' As she continues walking sullenly towards the Akatsuki hideout her thoughts wonder back to that blissful night just two months ago.

* * *

The strawberry brown haired kunoichi stands completely still, shocked at the command she was just given. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!??!?!.....I AM NOT LOWERING MYSELF SO LOW AS TO PRACTICE MY SPARRING WITH THAT EFFING PINK EYED IMMORTAL!!!!!!!!" Pein sighs to himself as he listens to the rant he knew would come from the hot tempered woman in front of him. 'Why oh why was I doomed with her for a cousin?????' "Would you just shut up and do it....he needs it cause I don't have anything for him to do and I am getting tired of listening to everyone saying they're bored....SO GET OUR THERE AND DO IT!!!!" She stares at him wide eyed and then just 'hmphs' before walking out. 'Why does he always lose his temper on me....it never gets loose when others are around....he's gonna wish he never did this...'

She smirks as she knocks on the door to the immortal's room. "WHAT!" "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!!" Surprisingly Hidan opens his door and stares down at her. "Go. The. Hell. Away." "Wish I could but your dumb ass had to complain about being bored and now I am stuck training with you....." She stares up at Hidan with a glare that could kill. For some reason the two of them were always at each others throats but lately it's been worse. "Fine I'll fight you, Rin and I'll kill your ass while I'm at it!" Hidan growls at her. "HA like you could even scratch me you damn immortal...." She walks away silently seething to herself.

Finally outside the two of them face off and suddenly sparks fly. Hidan wasted no time. He quickly slashed out with his scythe and nearly sliced Rin before she disappeared and reappeared behind Hidan. "Too slow...He was right you are slacking..." She smirks before slicing at his back. Quickly he moves out of the way. 'Too close, she's serious....wonder what's bothering her....WOAH' Hidan is kept on his toes as Rin takes out some steam. Soon she has him pinned to a tree. The moon comes out and shines down, spreading its silky light upon the night world. Hidan not really caring what happens next looks up at the moon as it peeks out from its cloudy palace again. Without realizing it he relaxes, Rin surprised, looks up at the sky behind her and begins to relax also.

She lets go of him and turns around to look at the brilliant fullness of the moon. As she had let go of him, Hidan looked down at her. 'She doesn't know how innocent she looks right now....she'd really try to kill me if she heard that one....' He smirks and continues to look at the new beauty he's found. Looking behind her as she feels eyes gazing at her, Rin sees Hidan just standing there and looking at her. 'Well this is weird....hmmmm his hair is glowing....everything is....stop it...I'd like to live a while longer....' "What????" "hmmmm.....oh nothing" Hidan answers Rin quietly not really listening as he watches her auburn hair catch the light breeze. She raises an eyebrow as he steps closer slowly. For some reason she doesn't sense any danger coming from Hidan as he pulls her to him. "Hidan what do you think you ar...." She never gets to finish her sentence as Hidan's lips come crashing down on hers with a fierce passion. 'She is going to kill me for sure....oh well enjoy it while it lasts...' Rin goes wide eyed before gently relaxing into Hidan's embrace. As the kiss gets rougher, Hidan turns around and pushes Rin against the tree, lifting Rin up so she is straddling his waist. He leaves her mouth and slowly trails kisses down her jaw and then her neck before settling at the base of Rin's neck. Nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh he pulls a soft moan from her lips. He bites down and then begins to lap up her blood as she gasps from the slight pain. Hidan's hands slide up her thighs and then slowly begin to travel further up until his hands are under her shirt rubbing random circles on Rin's stomach.

Hidan stops sucking on Rin's neck and moves back up to her mouth. He nips her bottom lip demanding entrance into the unexplored area. Smirking she refuses to let him in but gasps as a hand unexpectedly goes further up her shirt and slips under her bra. Hidan wastes no time as he begins to wonder around Rin's moist mouth. Massaging her tongue as he fondles her breast Rin lets out a moan that gets smothered by Hidan's possessive kiss. Soon he has her on the ground and is staring into her eyes as he keeps his weight off of Rin.' Have her eyes always been gold....' Hidan kisses her again and grinds his hips into Rin's. Hands travel over Hidan's chest as Rin moans from the friction Hidan is causing. Quickly his hands roam over her curves, memorizing the fullness of her. Pulling away for some breath, Hidan looks at Rin again and can't help but smirk at the sight. There beneath him is a breathless, flushed Rin.

The moon shines down on them as Rin decides it's her turn to take control. Flipping over so she is now straddling Hidan she trails kisses up and down his chest. Hidan lets out a grunt as Rin teasingly trails her mouth over the waistband of his pants. She looks up at him before tugging at his pants. Hidan, not about to be submissive, flips them over and pulls off Rin's shirt and bra in one motion. She shivers lightly as the chill night air hits her exposed skin. Hidan kisses her briefly before trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw, her neck, and finally to her chest. He teases the rosy bud, rolling his tongue everywhere around it. She arches her back into Hidan. He fondles a breast again as he continues his ministrations to the other. Finally he takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks and nips at, pulling soft moan after moan from Rin. He leaves her breasts in search of something even better. Again leaving kisses he trails down her stomach and looks up to Rin's face before pulling off her pants.

Coming back up to her mouth Hidan engages a rough and passionate kiss as he rubs Rin's wet womanhood through her panties. Arching her back trying to get more of his touch Rin moans. Rin tugs at Hidan's pants again. Quickly the pants are discarded along with his boxers. Hidan moves down to Rin's wetness and pulls off her panties ever so slowly. Once off Hidan kisses the inside of her thigh, moving upwards slowly. Finally he reaches her clit and just barely flicks his tongue over her. She shivers and moans as his breath hits her warmth before gasping as his tongue penetrates her without warning. Pumping his tongue in and out of her quickly, he pulls a loud moan from her. Hearing the pleasured sound come from her mouth, he plunges deeper and faster. Her back arches as her fluids spill into his mouth. After lapping up all of her juices he comes up to her mouth and kisses her again as he positions himself at her entrance. Leaving her mouth he stares into her eyes, then quickly he plunges his full length into her tight womanhood. Rin gasps in pain and grabs onto his shoulders, clawing into them. Hidan showers her neck and face with kisses trying to ease her pain. He rocks back and forth trying to help her adjust to his size. Finally she relaxes, bucking her hips up trying to feel more of him. Getting the message Hidan starts a slow pace. She moans. Hidan quickens his pace with each thrust. Her moans and sighs mix with his grunts as the two make love. She moans again. "mmmm Hidan....oooh faster, harder....." Quickly Hidan does as he's asked. His thrusts becoming almost frantic as he comes closer and closer to the edge. He slows for a few thrusts, Rin whimpers and nearly begs for him to go faster again. Instead Hidan flips them over and grabs onto her hips. She rocks herself on him, enjoying the feeling of him sliding even further into her. He helps her push her body up and down on his member. Their skin smacking against each other, creating a wonderful friction. Her breaths become ragged as she feels a the warmth in the pit of her stomach tighten and grow. Soon her walls clench around Hidan's member as she reaches her climax with a shout of pure ecstasy. Hidan flips over again and thrusts a few more times before he also reaches his limit. Rin sighs in bliss as she feels his seed flow through her body. He collapses next to her careful not to crush her and pulls her sweating form against him as sleep begins to claim them.

* * *

'Let's hope he takes it as well as Hidan did.....' She looks up from the floor to the door in front of her. She knocks. "Enter." "Hey cous....guess what...." "*sigh* what..." "I'm pregnant." "......WHAT!!!!!" "Hey it's your fault.....now your going to be stuck with a mini me and Hidan running around." She smiles as Pein hits his head on the desk over and over again. "How long till my doom?" "bout seven months...." "wait...two months ago...that was when I had you practice your sparring with him....." "that's why it's your fault dumbass." She walks out as Pein continues with his head smacking. She closes the door behind her and begins to walk away but ends up walking into a firm chest. "well that seems to have gone better the I friggin expected" She looks up into the pink eyes of her lover. Rin smirks then kisses Hidan on the cheek. "Soooo do you feel up to training with me again?" Hidan smirks as he picks her up bridal style and heads for their special training grounds. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
